Cardiovascular diseases are one of the primary pathogenic factors of people all the time. In addition to age, high blood fat, high cholesterol in the blood, hypertension, diabetes and heredity, people having a too high content of fat due to smoking, lack of exercise, fatness and abnormal diet may easily catch cardiovascular diseases.
Cardiovascular diseases are basically measured by apparatuses. In the prior art, an electrocardiogram of a heart is measured by an apparatus to determine which situation a patient suffers from. Usually, the patient lies quietly on a bed for a static electrocardiogram. However, such variation like the arrhythmia or coronary disease occurs only when or after people take exercise. This kind of inspection is called an exercise electrocardiogram. Besides, because the arrhythmia or coronary disease may occur at any time in a day, an apparatus is taken along the patient all the day for grasping data momentarily. This kind of inspection is called an all-day electrocardiogram. However, either exercise electrocardiogram or the all-day electrocardiogram is very cumbersome for the patient. Moreover, because the cardiovascular diseases do not occur all the time, it is sometimes difficult to find them. Many people may have cardiovascular disease and be unaware, hence allowing cardiovascular disease to become silent killers of otherwise healthy individuals.
Beside the above drawbacks, when using a conventional measurement apparatus to measure the heart state, the patient needs to take off his/her clothes so that sticking sheets of the measurement apparatus can adhere to the vicinity of the heart for obtaining an electrocardiogram. This is very inconvenient for the patient, especially for a female patient. Moreover, the measured result of a conventional heart measurement apparatus can only be analyzed by medical staffs. Once the body of a patient has a bad status when he/she goes out for work or play, because the medical staffs cannot grasp the physiologic status of the patient immediately, it is usually too late for the patient to take medical treatment.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a heart state monitor method to let a patient be able to measure and determine the health state of his heart at any time himself so as to resolve the problems in the prior art.